Elaina's Story
by Guardian of the Pack
Summary: A daemon's struggle of discovering who she is, resisting her family's wishes, and winning the heart of a man she's always loved.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

There is a secret world that exists within other planes that many of your kind do not know of. One of fantasies, magik, and war.. things that you have only ever dreamed of. Magical beings; Gods, goddesses, werewolves, vampires, and dark queens. A place where darkness lurks behind every corner and no one is to be trusted. Where fire is your friend and 'love' is mistaken for the dark seductive cravings of the demonic night. Perhaps you have been here in your dreams, awakening to a new day unaware a world such as this actually exists. Your people call this place 'Hell', or the 'Underworld'. This is my home.

_Welcome to my world._


	2. Foreword

_Thanks to anyone who has read this story, and I apologize for never updating. It's been a long year and a half :) As always, reviews are a blessing._

* * *

><p>Foreword<p>

I shall begin by explaining to you _humans _that I am anything but ordinary. Being who I am; the daughter of Lilith, I kind of take after my mother's 'Take care of yourself you're on your own' attitude. No, I've never been very fond of mother, but I do have her beauty to thank her for. In fact my almost perfect replica of the bitch leaves me as a favorite of the children. Her pale skin, black hair, dark eyes, and even wings were all developed to me. So yes, I'm a dark princess. Don't particularly care for the term but it can sometimes come in handy.

Our family is quite a large one. Seems mother was very 'busy' with Sameal. I do not even know all of my siblings there are so many of us. Currently our kingdom is one of the largest. There were others.. but they've been wiped out over the years. I grew up in this palace, and it holds many memories for me, both good and bad. As a child I was very innocent and fearful, keeping to myself. But as I grew older I gradually became more confident in myself; I learned who to trust and eventually grew enough courage to leave the kingdom, becoming one of the very few who ever had. Vanishing from sight, my sister and I were on the run. It was exhilarating to experience all the new sights and smells that I did. Many tried harming us, for when they discovered who we were they realized we had come from a powerful family. Yet just how powerful all of them underestimated.

There was a prophecy...a prophecy of me, rising up to be such a great leader. I never wanted to believe any of them and just wanted to be wild and free and enjoy life. But I guess that's how most teenagers are (at least the rebellious ones); go against their family's wishes to fulfill their own wants and curiosity. I'm sure mother was furious, but little did they know that from me doing this I was actually setting the stones for the path of the prophecy without even realizing it.

Over the years I met many interesting creatures, and came across a dark powerful sorceress who taught me the ways of magik and how to exercise my powers. Her name has been long ago lost in the books for it is against our beliefs to speak of the dead in their born name, so we shall call her Kiensa. From her I learned many grand things in the art of magik, and because of this my life has never been the same. As years and years go by I have been able to adapt to this lifestyle as it has helped in saving my ass time after time again.

What about love, you ask? Yes, I know the meaning of it. I quite know the difference between the two words 'love' and 'lust'. I may be one of the very few in my realm who truly does. It's a great but painful thing. For I believe you can never say you have truly loved until you have cared so much for a person that when they completely hurt and desert you, you can pass it through your head as an okay because you just want them to be happy. And when they no longer wish to be with you, you bid them will, wishing the best for them. At first it hasn't truly hit you, but then when their absence sinks in so does the pain. Your whole heart and life poured into one being so that they can easily have the power to take it away and crush your thoughts and dreams so permanently… You will look at others but you are never to see the beauty of that one creature who holds your life in the palms of their hands… Yes, I have loved. I have only truly loved once, and lusted many a time. Who is this man who could have possibly captured a heart such as mine? Ah, if I were only to tell you. But that would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?

Numerous things I have learned and within these pages I am to share with you. If you will only open your ears and listen, maybe you can discover what I have.


	3. The Continued Story

If you would like to continue reading this story, please go to my Fiction Press.  
>u854843/Guardian_of_the_Pack

Since this story is one of my own, it belongs there and not here, but for the sake of those who have already read and reviewed, I will not delete what has been published so far on this site. Thank you for understanding and sorry for any inconvenience,  
>-Guardian of the Pack<p> 


End file.
